


Snowed In

by Ittybittytinypaws



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Huge Dorks, Merry Pitchmas Gift Exchange 2019, Pitchmas 2019, Winter fun, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ittybittytinypaws/pseuds/Ittybittytinypaws
Summary: Two dorks get trapped for the holidays.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliciameade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciameade/gifts).



> Pitchmas 2019.
> 
> Merry Pitchmas! I'm sending all my love and well wishes to you this holiday. I hope you enjoy this lil something and have a positively wonderful year!

Beca slipped through the door closing it gently behind her. She placed the bags weighing her down by her feet to slide off her boots, wet from the snow. The weather reports had all been conclusive, planes were grounded and trains were cancelled until further notice. Which left both her and Chloe stranded.

Honestly Beca was fine with it. She had been dreading making the trek back to her dads anyway. Their relationship had been steadily getting better over the past several years but it surely wasn't at the point where she felt comfortable spending significant amounts of time stuck there with only him and her step-mother for company.

But Chloe. Chloe was missing out on the Beale family Christmas she had been participating in her entire life. She tearfully recounted all the traditions and fanfare that accompanied the week long event including names and relationships of every aunt, uncle, cousin AND their partners. This was going to be the first year she was missing, with no way out of town for the foreseeable future she was stuck in their small New York apartment for the holidays.

That's what prompted Beca's early morning trip out into the storm. She hated to see her best friend down, and had quite frankly been a little overwhelmed by the tears that had followed. She did her best to get as many of the things she remembered being told about, she found garland, a string of multi-coloured lights, and a small fern with ornaments already dangling from it in place of a tree, she purchased eggnog and rum from a convenience store down the street and managed to get a chicken from the market.

She felt pretty accomplished for 9am. 

Now was the tricky part. The decorating. They had a few bits up, a wreath on their front door and a few random decorations that Chloe couldn't help but buy when she saw them including - to Beca's horror - a dancing and singing snowman that has been played no less than three hundred times since its arrival.

The intention was for Chloe to walk out of her room and be whisked into a winter wonderland of Beca's creation. In reality the apartment looked pretty much the same but now the window featured an ornamental fern in a pot wrapped in red foil and their fridge had a string of dim blinking lights framing it. 

Classy, she thought sarcastically to herself as she stared around the still rather bleak looking room. 

Now she just needed to hang this garland somewhere. She climbed onto the sofa, one foot on the back and the other dangling she reached for the top of the window to hook the garland on the trim.

"Becs..?"

Shit. She thought she would have had more time.

Beca turned around in the direction of her roommates sleepy voice, in the process losing her footing, she tumbled backwards fast but instead of connecting with the gross laminate tile she felt familiar strong arms grasp around her mid fall.

Chloe pulled her back to her feet, their bodies close, her hands firmly gripping Beca’s biceps as if to make sure she wouldn’t suddenly fall again. 

She watched as Chloe looked around the small room, her eyes bright while she looked from the hanging decoration to the small potted plant. She beamed back at Beca, “What're you up to?"

"I just wanted to give you Christmas," she said, scratching the back of her neck, "or at least some version of it...", she shrugged, pink tinging her cheeks and ears, “I know you miss your family and I just wanted to make being stuck here a little less terrible.”, she rambled on, nervous about how this gesture was coming across. 

The smile that broke out across her face swept the nerves away. Chloe was grinning one of those genuine smiles that reach your eyes and make them crinkle at the edges. Her hands rubbing up and down Beca's arms affectionately before she pulled her into a tight hug, "I love it Becs," she whispered, her voice a bit watery, "Thank you so much!"

"It's nothing really."

"Nothing? This is everything.", she said as if everything was perfect in the world for just a moment.

They finished decorating the rest of the space with the few other items that Beca had managed to find at the shops that were open. Once they were done and the apartment looked festive enough Chloe disappeared into her room to get dressed, reappearing several minutes later in a full snow suit.

Where did she even find an adult sized snowsuit onesie? Beca wondered to herself with a small chuckle, "What're you up to Beale?"

"Do you want to build a snowmannnn?", she asked in a sing song voice.

If she was near a table Beca would have banged her head onto it. She knew she would live to regret agreeing to watch those damn Disney movies, "Oh my god. You're so embarrassing."

"Do you want to build a snowmannnnnnnnnnn??", she repeated, strutting over to rub a mitten clad hand down her arm in some attempt to be seductive.

With a dramatic sigh, Beca agreed, ignoring the eyebrow wiggle and warm hand tracing up and down her arm from the dork in front of her - pretending like it wasn't doing things to her insides. She went to her room to find her heavy duty winter gear, mumbling loudly in complaint the entire time, trying to suppress the gigantic smile that was attempting to make an appearance. 

Ten minutes later both women were bundled up and ready to brave the storm raging outside. They made there way down the street to a tiny park around the corner and Chloe immediately ran in to start collecting snow into a ball.

"Wait. You weren't serious were you?", Beca stopped a few feet from her, "We aren't actually going to build a snowman."

"Of course!", she said, getting up from her knees to pull a reluctant Beca over, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I would hate to tarnish that badass image." She teased, leaning in to place a quick peck to her cheek before returning to the small lump of snow she had been working on.

Beca stood there frozen, literally from how cold it was, with her cheek left burning from where Chloe’s lips had been a second prior. A puff of snow being playfully thrown in her direction put her into movement, she got down on her knees and used her hands to push a pile of snow over to Chloe's growing snowman factory.

They spent most of the morning playing in the snow together which included creating a family a snow people - including a snow dog - and some snow angels. Once both of their jackets were pretty much soaked through they decided to head back to the apartment to get warm and make some hot chocolate.

Beca was almost at the sidewalk when she felt something hit her back and explode against it, she turned slowly to look behind her, "Did you just hit me with a snowball?", she asked an innocent looking Chloe, who was suspiciously hiding her hands behind her back.

"Me? No, I would never!", she said earnestly.

"Uh huh. Show me your hands Beale." She said, leaning to the side to try and get a look.

Chloe shifted her arms behind her back and produced one hand, "See, nothing!"

"And the other one."

Chloe bit the inside of her cheek, a smile appearing as several perfectly formed snowballs dropped to the ground behind her as she pulled her other hand into view. 

Beca registered too late that Chloe still had one snowball still left in her hand. It sailed towards her hitting her straight in the chest. "Oh you are going to regret that." She said, bending to make her own snow ammo as fast as she could.

Their structural integrity wasn’t ideal and most of them were a little small and misshapen but Chloe already had several ready to go and was not holding back.

The war raged on for several minutes, Beca getting a couple of good throws in and using her small frame to her advantage as she hid behind the snow people. Sadly that only worked for so long until it backfired completely when Chloe pushed one of them into her showering her in snow as she fell backwards.

Chloe landed breathlessly on top of her in a mess of snow and limbs. "You alright Becs?", she asked apologetically.

"Better than you."

"Wha-"

Beca grabbed a handful of snow and clapped it down of top of Chloe's hat effectively peppering both of their faces with snow in the process, but it was worth it to see the shocked look on Chloe’s face and hear the gleeful laugh she let out.

Chloe used her mitten to brush the snow from her face, then turned to do the same for Beca, her nose and cheeks covered with big flakes. "Thank you for all this. You didn't have to decorate or come play in the snow with me but you did. You made Christmas.” A beat of silence. “Hey Becs? Why would you go to all this trouble just for me?”, she asked with genuine curiosity. 

"Cause I love you.", she answered, finding saying those words out loud significantly less terrifying than she had thought it would be.

"Well of course you love me, we’re best friends! But this is beyond that.", Chloe replied lightly.

Beca sighed internally. Of course it wouldn’t be that easy.

"Ya..I love you beyond that.", Beca admitted tentatively, holding her breath while she waited for her to process exactly what she was implying. 

Chloe smiled down at her, her cold mitten brushing over Beca's lips. Without so much as another thought she pressed forward connecting their lips, cold noses bumping together in the process. There was a sharp intake of breath below her before she felt lips, just as cold as hers press back just as firmly. Her stomach doing a somersault in excitement, years of pent up feelings rushing forward all at once.

Beca let her lips part slightly, happy when Chloe took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. "As much as I'm enjoying this you're starting to crush my organs.”, Beca said, breaking their kiss.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry!", she said, promptly climbing off her, offering a hand to help her up off the ground as well.

"So that was..."

"About time?" Beca finished her sentence, hazarding a guess, no longer nervous about whether Chloe felt the same way she did.

"Ya." She agreed with a chuckle.

"Shall we?", Beca asked with a nod towards the parks exit, offering her arm.

They strolled back the short distance to their apartment arm in arm, both women sporting wide smiles and rosy cheeks. 

Once back inside their apartment and devoid of their soaking wet winter gear there was a moment of stillness - of uncertainty. Beca made the first move, well the second move, she spun Chloe around to face her and grabbed her sweater to pull her in for a heated kiss.

They fell backwards against the door, Beca pinned between it and Chloe gasping as she felt cold hands make contact with the warm skin of her stomach. "Holy shit Beale you're hands are like ice cubes!"

"Oh is that not doing it for you?", she asked, laughing unapologetically.

Beca moved to grab Chloe's hands before they travelled even further, "You? Yes. Your cold ass hands? Not so much."

"Common Becs! How else will they get warm!?”

She sighed defeatedly, knowing she was about to give in, ”I swear to god, you're going to be the death of me.", she said releasing her hands against her better judgement to let them travel across the previously warm expanse of her torso.

Their kiss resumed with just as much heat, Beca, praying that that heat would travel from her lips to the rest of her body which was now being invaded by cold air as her shirt rode up higher and higher with Chloe's roaming hands until they went up under her bra to cup her breasts, squeezing hard nipples between her fingers.

Beca lifted her leg and hooked it around the back of Chloe's to pull her closer, letting her own hands start to wander. She ran her hands down her side before cupping her ass and squeezing - something she had been dying to do for years - then gliding them back up and under her shirt and up her back, letting her short nails scratch lightly.

As hands grasped and wandered into new more than friends territory their kiss became desperate. Teeth knocking together and nipping at bottom lips, both women heaving for air.

Chloe's hands changed direction, her finger tips broaching the edge of Beca's pants, "Wait Chlo-wait," Beca said, pulling away and stilling Chloe's hands again, "I want this, I do, but before we go there shouldn't we at least go on a date or something?"

"You want to date me?", Chloe teased.

"I thought that was obvious with the kissing.", she deadpanned.

"Look Becs, I have been waiting for this moment for literal years. I don't need to have dinner and a movie with you to know that I want this." She said, brushing a stray hair from Beca's face.

Beca brought her hand up to cup Chloe's cheek, "Fuck I really do love you.", she half whispered between them before pressing forward to connect their lips again.

And just like that they were off. 

Beca felt Chloes hips rolling against hers over and over seeking some sort of contact, anything to give her some relief. She placed her thigh between her legs and grabbed her hips to grind her centre over it with more purpose elated when Chloe hummed thankfully into her mouth.

A slightly less cold hand dipped past her pants and swiped across her clit, Beca moaned, her brain still trying to process that this was actually happening - with her best friend - her best friend who was doing dirty things to her mouth while her hand was doing sinful things to her clit - and it was making her insides turn to lava as her hips rocked up to meet Chloe’s hand to chase each flick of her fingers.

Beca felt Chloe’s dexterous fingers dip lower to push aside her ruined panties to collect the wetness that had gathered there before sliding a finger inside her. Her head hit the back of the door, “Fuck Chlo..”, she gasped, cheeks hollowing as her chest heaved trying to catch her breath, a hand fisting in Chloe’s hair to bring their lips back together. 

She was totally overwhelmed. The years she had spent thinking about doing this was making her want to do everything at once. She wanted to pin Chloe down and fuck her senseless, she wanted to know what she tasted like, to know what she sounded like when she came undone beneath her.

It was with that thought and a curl of Chloes fingers that Beca came suddenly with a noiseless scream, her eyes screwed shut and her jaw flexing. She rested her forehead on Chloe’s shoulder to collect herself, her legs shaking ever so slightly.

“Fuck that was hot.” Chloe said, resting her own head on Beca’s shoulder so she was practically whispering into her ear.

“Mhm.” Beca agreed, licking her lips while she planned her next course of action.

She detached herself from Chloe and grabbed her shirt from the bottom to whip it off her body to toss it to the ground. She started walking towards her bedroom, unhooking her bra and dropping it to the floor before turning to look over her shoulder with a quirk of her brow, “You coming Beale? I have a present for you.”

Stripping herself of her own clothes she followed her best friend down the hall. When she got to the door Beca was already on the bed waiting for her, she bit her lip as her eyes raked over her nearly naked body, she smirked as she removed the last of her clothes, “Best present ever,”, she said climbing onto the bed to join Beca, “Merry Christmas to me.”

Beca had never been much for snow or Christmas but as Chloe’s lips touched hers she was thankful for both.


End file.
